marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheGamerDudeGuy/Eve in UMVC3
Unlike my other concepts, these characters is all mine. If you have something to say, be honest. With that out of the way, enjoy! Eve/Kaizo(OC) In UMVC3 Name: Eve Nickname: "The modern-day Youkai" Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLaMWyCizuo&feature=related {or} http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wa88MP8dCuM&feature=relmfu Description: Greyish hair, with a hint of pink in it. Amber eyes, with tan skin. Wears a shirt that shows her waist, along with jeans. Has a VERY long scarf that can cover her mouth. Also she has a tail that has cute little spikes at the end of it. VA: Karen Strassman(ENG), Yuri Amano(JAP) HP: 790,000 Bio: In a world-! No, that's been done to death. (Thinks for a little bit) Damn, everything else has been taken! I'll just have to wing it. Eve is a modern day otaku and can't make any friends whatsoever due to two things; 1. The fact she's a youkai(Well, half-youkai, but still...) And 2. The fact she has a demonic monster called Kaizo(Japanese for "Crazy") in her body. When she was little, she was scared of her. But now, she can't imagine her life without her. (Not in that way, you pervs!) One day, she finds a package on her doorstep. When she opened it, she was sent to this world. Playstyle: ??????????(Has a quick dash, an slow air dash, and has a double jump.) (Due to the fact that this will be similar to my Adam concept, I shall also split it into two parts. (One for Eve, the other, Kaizo)(Also, much like my Adam concept, You can choose which one you want in the Character Select screen.) Part 1: Eve Intro: Eve teleports, a la, Megaman Style, strikes a pose, then goes into her battle stance. Quotes: "Kept you waiting, huh?" "Who the hell do you think I am!?" "Guess who it is!" Special Quotes: Felicia: (Baby voice): "Aw, aren't you the cutest thing?!" Amaterasu: "Your fur. I want to hug it." Villains(Except for Bass.EXE): "Don't go to heaven!" (Kudos to whoever figures out where I got this quote from!) Command Normals: Down, Foward+Light(Ground Only): Electric Slide: Eve slides, a la, Megaman style. /Can hit OTG. Back+Heavy(Ground Only): Haymaker: Eve rears back her fist, before delivering a wild swing with all of her might. /Causes a lot of hitstun. Foward+Heavy(Ground Only): Slash Chop: Eve moves slightly forward and delivers an open-palm horizontal chop to the opponent. /A unique thing about his attack is the fact that she can (with the right timing) reflect projectiles with the chop. Mash any Attack Buttons(Air Only): Deadly Rave: Eve does her best imitation of Viewtiful Joe. :) /Can be canceled into her Air S. Special Moves: QCF+L or M(Air OK): Needler: Eve pulls out two Needlers and shoots a the opponent. /Can track the opponent slightly. L=Vertical, M= 45 degree angle. When chaught by the Needler's bullets, the opponent stops in place for 2 seconds. (Assist 1 (L) QCF+H: Axe Throw: Eve throws an axe upwards, before coming down from the middle of the screen, adjecent to where she threw it. /Travels in an arc, ideal for defeating overhead foes. ''Can hit OTG. QCF+S(plus 1/2 of one Hyper bar): '''Getter Needler': Eve rushes towards the opponent, axe in her left hand, Needler on her right, before she slashes them with the axe 3 times, then whacks them with the Needler once before shooting them eight time with it, causing an small explosion. /Blockable command grab, causes hard knockdown. QCB+A(Ground Only): Cerberus: Eve pulls out Cerberus , and performs a move using it. /L=Flicker, which can act like a launcher. M=Revolver, where Eve spins in mid-air while using Cerberus. Causes a Ground-bounce, and is a good anti-air. H=Million Carats. (Assist 2) QCB+S(plus 1/2 of one Hyper bar): Satellite: Eve swings Cerberus around her body for 3 seconds. /Can act like a shield. Very effective as an anti-rushdown tatic. QCB+A(Air Only): Nevan: Eve brings out Nevan, and performs a move using it. /L=Fires a bolt of lightling downwards in a negative 45 degree arc, which can hit OTG. M=Smashes it over the opponent's head, can cause ground-bounce when opponent is in the air. H=A electric sphere covers Eve. However, she falls in a free fall state. QCB+S(Air Only)(plus 1/2 of one Hyper bar): Schoolhouse Rock: Eve Teleports down and screams, creating a shockwave. /Causes a dizzy state. DP+A(Air OK): Dragon Kick: Eve jumps forward while kicking. /L=3 hits, M=5, and H=7. Each version has better vertical range. L=15 degrees. M=30 degrees. H=45 degrees. Each version causes hard knockdown when she lands. After M or H Dragon Kick+H: Blur Kick: Eve adds another kick when she lands. /Causes a wall-bounce. DP+S(Air OK)(plus 1/2 of one Hyper bar): Rock the Dragon!: Eve kicks upwards, a la Tenshokyaku, before smahsing foot downwards. /Causes a ground-bounce. Down, Down, +S(Air OK): Teleport: Eve teleports and appears in front of the opponent. While in the air, she teleports down to the down in front of the opponent. Hyper Combos: QCF+2 Attacks(Air OK): "'Like a Boss!"(Level 1) '"Smashy-smashy!" (Eve charges forward with a headbutt, followed by a powerful haymaker, then kicks the opponent. (Eve then swings her arms rapidly) (If the kick connects, this happens)(Eve swings her arms rapidly)' "''Daisharin Rocket Punch!"' ('Before launching both of them at the opponent) (5 hits)(310,000) (If she misses with the headbutt, she comically rolls behind the enemy.) (Best used in the middle of combos, ends with hard knockdown. (Inspired by these two videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNkwvN9IEXg&feature=related (And) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-kxuy0CTyk) (Aerial version) (Eve grabs them, smashes them a few times, then fire her fist at the enemy.)(20 hits) (320,000) (P.S: the two featured are from the same series(Not the same show, but still...) (The first one is sort of joke character, the other's the main hero.) QCB+2 Attacks(Air OK): '"Needs More Dakka!(Gun)"(Level 1) '"It's Showtime!" (Eve's arms transforms into gatling guns. She then unloads her gun hands onto the opponent. (The direction where she fires them is determined by the buttons used; L+S L+M = Horizontal Shot, M+S / L+H = Angled Shot, H+S / M+H = Vertical Shot. (The same is for the aerial version.) (45 hits)Can be mashed for 89 hits.) (330,450.) (Inspired by this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hwx3v0qxq0&feature=relmfu (Fast forward until you reach the 2:18 mark) Down, Down+2 Attacks: '''"Transformation to Kaizo"(Level 1) "Let'm have it!" "My turn!" (Eve transforms into Kaizo. Nuff said.) DP+2 Attacks(Ground Only): "Grit Those Teeth!"(Level 1) "Let's see you grit them!" (Eve punches the opponent. /Useful for extending combos, causes a dizzy state for 4 seconds.)(220,000)(1 Hit) Any Attack(The second Eve lands the punch in "Grit Those Teeth!"): "Spiral Suplex"(Level 1) "Here's the follow-up!" (Eve's hands shine with a familiar green glow.) (She throws the stunned enemy upwards, grabs them, put them above her shoulders, breaks their back, throws them upwards again, then finishs it of with a Spinning Piledriver. (Powerful, but needs two Hyper Bars to perform.(One for "Grit those Teeth!., the other for "Spiral Suplex")(180,000) (4 hits) HCF+ 2 Attacks(Air OK): "Big Bang Punch!"(Level 3): (COMING SOON!) (Now for my other OC, Kaizo) Name: Kaizo Nickname: 人間の心を持ったモンスターの(or, "The Monster with a Human Heart.") 狂気の番人(or, "The Guardian of Insanity) Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUATzrDxrLw&feature=relmfu (or) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChGtRTAVUYY (or) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Y7RrYqhUx4 Description: Stands a little shorter than Sentinel, with shark-like teeth and a pair of powerful paws. Stands hunched, kinda like Hulk. Orange fur with a few spikes on her elbows, knees, and back. She also has wings, but she rarely uses them unless either when someone's in trouble or when she angry. When not in use, Kaizo's wings turn into a cape with the letter "Z" on the back of it. Finally, her yellow eyes with green irises will scare even the most adventurous of men. VA: Michelle Ruff(ENG), Mai Nakahara(JAP) HP: 990,880 Bio: Also known as "The Fallen Hero", Kaizo was a "Hero" In humanity's eyes, but she was considered a monster in the eyes of her bertheren. So, the demons killed Kaizo in her sleep. However, her soul remained. Forced to wander the Earth she once protected with her life, she found Eve at age 5, sick and near death. A spark of inspiration struck her; 'Why couldn't she merge her soul with that of Eve's?' In Kaizo's eyes, it was a win-win situation. So without a single doubt, Kaizo joined her soul with that of Eve's. Playstyle: Like my Adam concept, Kaizo has two forms; Melee Mode and Scope Mode. Melee is close ranged, but no way limited than Adam's Fist. Scope is exactly how it sounds. (Melee has a double jump, but slow foot speed. Scope is quicker, but lacks a double jump.) Category:Blog posts